


Boston Meets Country Rebel

by CapandIronMansGurl



Series: Rebel Queen of Country [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, country singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/CapandIronMansGurl
Summary: Scott has decided Chris has spent enough time holed up at home and its time to get out.





	Boston Meets Country Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I started this that I dropped everyone into the middle of Chris and Rebel Queen’s relationship. So I have sort of turned this into a series.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/K5NJAY)

Scott pulls up to Chris’ house and turns off the ignition, glancing out of the window before getting out of the car. He heads up the steps and pulls the key Chris gave him from his pocket, opens the door and lets himself inside. The house is quiet when he enters; Master and pet are nowhere to be found. As if on cue Scott hears the sound of Dodgers nails against the floor. He sees Chris walk around the corner clutching a bowl of cereal, still dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt. 

“You’re not dressed yet?” Scott practically yells, startling Chris in the hallway. 

“Jesus Christ, Scott! ” Chris responds in a fright, clutching his hand to his chest and trying to balance the almost dropped bowl of cereal in his hands. "Where did you come from?"

“Mom,” Scott says sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“Because I am not going,” Chris replies flatly, annoyed at his brother's intrusion. “I thought we already had this discussion.”

Chris shakes his head and turns to make his way into the living room. Scott steps in front of him, blocking Chris' path. 

“Actually, you never gave me an official answer. And since you never gave me an official answer, I've decided to answer for you: you're going.” Chris glares at his younger brother, frowning as he watches Scott point to the stairs. "Get your ass upstairs, shower and get dressed, so we can go.” 

With a grumble and a few choice words, Chris heads upstairs to get cleaned up. 20 minutes later he is back downstairs and looking better. “How do I look?” 

“Much better. Thank you. Can we go now?” Scott asks curtly. 

“Yes,” Chris says through a sigh. “Wait! No. Let me take Dodger out first.”

“Already done. Do you have any other excuses or can we leave now?” Scott inquires sarcastically, tilting his head and smiling sweetly at Chris. 

Chris looks back at his brother flatly, “I guess not. You took them all. Lead the way, oh annoying one.” Scott rolls his eyes and Chris gives him a brotherly shove towards the door, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys from the side table before shutting the front door behind him. 

Chris runs his fingers through his hair and looks over at Scott as they drive towards the arena. “Remind me again why I'm going to a country concert?” 

“Because you've been holed up in your house for far too long,” Scott argues, glancing over at his brother in the passenger seat. “It's time to get out. Do something. Meet a hot country singer. Take her on date.” 

“I have not been held up in my house!” Chris answers defensively, frowning and crossing his arms. “I've been trying to enjoy time away from the public eye. You brought me out here to set me up on a date.”

“You’ve been hermitting.” Scott retorts quickly, looking over at Chris and then back at the road. “Come on. It’ll be fun. You’ll get to hear some music and drink some beer. And you never know, maybe you won’t hit it off and then you won’t have to take her out.” 

“I hope you’re right," Chris replies with a sigh, still unable to believe he'd let Scott talk him into this. "How did you get tickets to the show anyway? I heard it was sold out.” 

“I may have bribed someone,” Scott answers nonchalantly. Chris looks at him skeptically. “Ok, I might know the drummer. And I might have mentioned that I have a lonely brother who could use a date with a girl who is semi-normal. And he agreed that his little country singer could use a night out as well.” 

Chris rolled his eyes. “And how are country singers semi-normal?”

“How often do you see a country singer in the tabloids? I mean think about it really," Scott explains, gesturing with his hands. "They record. They go on tour and show up at award shows. Then, they go home. They have a knack for staying out of the public eye for the most part. Doesn’t that sound nice for once?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders and turned to look out the window, unable to deny the truth in his brother's words. For once, it would be nice to date someone who isn’t constantly in the public eye as much as he is. But how long would that last?

“Just meet her. If you don’t hit if off, then fine. But at least you tried," Scott reasons, glancing in the rearview mirror before he merged into the next lane. "And maybe you even get a friend out of the deal. What's the worst that could happen, really?"

Eventually Scott and Chris arrive at TD Garden. Chris' eyes widen when he sees the lines of people wrapped around the arena. “Please tell me we don’t have to wait in all of that?” Chris asks nervously, turning in his seat to look at Scott. 

“Of course not,” Scott scoffs with a loud laugh. “What do I look like? A crazy person? Do you think I've learned nothing from all these years of having a celebrity brother?” Chris feels himself relax as Scott pulls the car to the back of the complex, rolls his window down to speak to a security guard. They're let through in a matter of seconds. 

After pulling into a spot, Scott and Chris head for the VIP door, where a guard gives them passes and lets them know an assistant will be with them shortly to escort them to their seats. They are taken to their seats moments later, the assistant smiling and asking if they'd like any drinks to be brought out to them, adding that they can call at any time should they require anything throughout the show. They order two beers and the assistant says she'll have them brought out in a moment. Chris and Scott lean back in their seats as the stadium begins to fill up. 

Chris watches as crowds of fans pour into their seats from all sides, unable to remember a time where he'd seen the TD Garden so packed. 

Eventually, the lights come down and the crowd begins to cheer, roaring and clapping as they wait eagerly for the show to begin. A guitar riff plays and the crowd grows even louder. A lone figure steps out onto the empty stage underneath the lights. 

“Hello, Boston. How y’all doin’ tonight?” Rebel Queen asks into the microphone, her voice echoing throughout the stadium as the crowd cheers in front of her. Her delighted laugh fills the crowded space. “That’s good to hear! Are you ready to get this party started?” she asks with a mischievous grin, winking at her audience before launching into her first song of the show.

Chris is completely memorized. Rebel Queen is not at all what he pictured for a country singer. Dark hair, tank top, short shorts, tattoos and a voice that would make you sign a deal with the Devil just so you could keep listening to her voice forever. Her energy is incredible, owning the entire stage as she dances and sings her way from one end to the other. She keeps the crowd on their feet with her rowdy country rock hits and stage diving into the audience. The roaring sound of her fans only seem to get louder as her show goes on. 

How someone so small could possess so much energy is beyond Chris. His eyes are glued to Rebel Queen as she belts out her lyrics and sings her heart out to the crowd. Even when she slows for her soulful ballads she keeps the audience engaged, pulling fans up onto stage to sing along with her. 

As the concert begins to wind down, one of the security guards stops by the VIP box to let Scott know he is ready to escort them backstage. Still completely enthralled by Rebel Queen's performance, Chris jumps when Scott touches his shoulder to let him know it's time to head backstage. Chris stands up from his seat and follows Scott and the guard out of the box, walking behind the stage to find an utter mess of chaos. People are running back and forth in every single direction, shouting and barking orders as Chris and Scott snake their way through the hustle and bustle. When they finally reach the VIP room, the guard tells them that the band and Rebel Queen should be off in about 15 minutes, inviting them to help themselves to refreshments. 

“So, what did you think,” Scott asks, looking over at his brother as he flops down onto one of the couches. 

“That was country? That's not at all what I thought country would sound like or look like,” Chris replied with a shrug, making himself comfortable on the couch beside Scott. “I couldn’t decide if she was the devil or an angel.”

Scott chuckles and flashes his brother a wicked grin. “Well, there’s a reason why they call her the Rebel Queen of Country. She's a bit more on the edge between rock and country. Says she likes it that way. Keeps everyone on their toes.” 

They hear the sounds of the show coming to a close and the band heading backstage to pack up for the night. The door to the VIP room opens and Scott gets up from the couch with a grin. 

“Scott!” Rebel Queen squeals, running forward and jumping into his arms with an enormous smile on her face. Scott laughs and spins her around, eyeing his old friend. “I didn’t know you were going to be here. Why didn’t Tommy tell me?” 

“We wanted it to be a surprise, country girl,” Scott answers with a cheeky grin, putting her down and beaming at her. “Awesome show tonight too, you were incredible!” 

“Thank you! I see you brought a guest with you. Are you going to introduce us?” Rebel Qqueen asks, looking over Scott's shoulder to where Chris is standing up from the couch.

Chris is in a daze, eyes glued to Rebel Queen. She iswas even more beautiful in person, his mind momentarily blanking as he takes in her gorgeous smile and bright violet eyes. Scott clears his throat and Chris shakes himself free from his thoughts, stepping forward to stand next to his brother. 

“Chris, I would like for you to meet Evangeline Blackwood, the Rebel Queen of Country. Evie, this is my brother Chris,” Scott introduces them proudly, watching Chris with a smile. 

“Hi,” Chris says, his voice squeaking as he offers his hand. He clears his throat and smiles as he takes her hand in his. “Hi, it's nice to meet you Evangeline.” 

“My friends call me Evie,” Rebel Queen replies with a soft smile, shaking his hand and looking back at him shyly. 

“I think I like Evangeline better,” Chris says, still holding her hand, grinning when she lets out a demure chuckle in response. 

Scott watches the two of them together and high fives Tommy in the background, unable to help the grin plastered to his face. 

“So, Evie,” Scott interrupts, clapping his hands and causing Chris and Evie to break apart. “How long are you going to be in Boston?”

She turns back to Scott and shrugs. “I'm not sure. Tonight was the last night of the tour. So I’d have to check and make sure nothing is scheduled. Why? Are you up to something?” 

“What? No!! Not at all. Why would I be up to something?,” Scott defends quickly. Chris raises his eyebrow at his brother. Scott is up to something, and Chris knows what it is in an instant. “I just thought if there was nothing scheduled you might want to stick around. See the sights from a true Bostonian.” 

Evie tilts her head and smiles at Scott. “A true Bostonian, huh? And who might be this true Bostonian be? You?”

“Sadly, no. I have to head back to LA. Chris, on the other hand, is planning to stick around for awhile. I just know he'd love to show you around Boston. Right, Chris?” Scott says looking over at Chris, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

If looks could kill, Scott would be dead right now. “Um, sure. I mean, if you want to stick around that is. I would love to show you around Boston,” Chris replies rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Maybe we could start with breakfast tomorrow morning if you aren’t too tired.” 

“Mmm, that might be possible but let's make it brunch instead. I tend to sleep like the dead after a tour ends," Evie says with a chuckle. “Can I see your cell phone?” Chris hands Evie his cell so she can put in her number in, sending herself a text and handing the phone back to Chris. “I'll text you in the morning when I wake up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Chris replies with a grin, trying to ignore the excited feeling in his stomach. 

Scott and Tommy are celebrating behind them when Evie turns around, the two quickly freeze and act they hadn't just been jumping around like idiots. Innocent, they are not.

“We should probably start packing up. I'm sure there are others wanting to go home after a long tour and we are keeping them waiting,” Evie says with a small yawn, turning to look at Scott.. “Scott it was so great seeing you again! I wish you were going to be around longer.” She grins and she pulls him in for a hug, the two embracing for a quick moment.

“I wouldn’t worry. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other,” Scott replies when he unwraps himself from Evie, smiling down at her and turning to face his brother. Chris and Scott give her a kiss on the cheek and congratulate her on her performance once again, bidding her goodnight before heading out the door. 

As they head back to the car, Scott jumps up and down excitedly. “Oh, man, you should have seen your face! I’m not sure when the last time you looked at woman like that was.”

“Oh, shut up, Scott," Chris says defensively, shaking his head at his brother. She’s beautiful, talented, and seems really sweet. "Who wouldn’t have been in awe of her?”

“Uh- huh. Sure,” Scott teases, raising an eyebrow and grinning as they both climb into the car.

Chris's phone suddenly buzzes; he reaches into his pocket to retrieve it and his eyes widen when he sees the name of the message sender on the screen. Evangeline.

_ I can’t wait for brunch tomorrow. See you soon. _

Chris' face lights up, his stomach flip flopping at the thought of seeing Evie in the morning. He buckles his seatbelt as Scott switches on the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot, unable to help his smile as he thinks about what tomorrow will bring. 


End file.
